naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Volum Trykus Volsus the Fifth
This page is part of Rakash WARNING: This page might contain information that are not suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you are not 18 years old or over, please leave this page. Volum Trykus Volsus the Fifth '''(Kolos - Mora 227) is the current king of Rakash, and is the first young king to fight along his armies. He was crowned king in the year of '''Mora 239 (Abunese year 2224). He has been in power for only a short time to the knowledge of historians . Volum is known by various nicknames by his people, servants, close friends, council members and generals. The most famous being "The War hound", due to the fact that he is excellent at war tactics and being a very skilled warrior. Early Years King Volum Trykus Volsus the Fifth is the second born child of King Volum Trykus Volsus the Forth, Queen Serfia Afia of the Torcus tribe '''and the brother of '''Princess Kaibia Afia Volsus the First. '''As a young boy, '''Volum the Fifth was a very well mannered and a very shy prince.' Princess Kaibia', his sister, always made him feel worthless and attacked him for being shy all the time. But all that bullying and assault never stopped her from loving him. His father, Volum the Forth, 'rarely spent time with him. But the young prince always received letters from his father just let him know hes okay and little Volum will always be his "'Shy little prince". Volum the Fifth''' spent most of his time with his mother, '''Queen Serfia, because his father and sister was always on trips and he never wanted to leave the palace to go on trips. To her, Volum was her most valuable possession. He rarely left her side and he was her number one assistant. At night, he slept in his parents bed with his mother all time because he despised sleeping alone. They always cuddled as the slept so he can feel safe. Volum didn't eat much in his youth because he didn't have a appetite, nor did he have many friends at the time. But that would soon change as he got older. At the age of 10, He started training in the ways of the warrior with his body guard, who would later become his top general and his brother-in-law. He got tired of his sister's selfish and aggressive behavior. One day, While he was in his room studying, Kaibia would burst in trying to start trouble with him. But Volum was prepared and they started to fight each other. The young prince was too fast her and she was the on the ground begging for mercy. Kaibia was very proud that Volum finally stood up for himself. In the years to come, their relationship would become very passionate. Teenage years At the age of eleven, Volum the Fifth soon studied politics with his father, who took a break from trips and the young prince became a great influence on the people of the country. He started to walk outside and viewed the city while meeting a lot of his subjects, poor and rich. His parents loved seeing the prince among the people and made some friends along the way. His father bought the young Price a pet female Wolfion as gift for his good grades in school, which would become his very loyal mount and guardian. Things became even better when he became of the age of twelve. He did the "Grazae" sex ritual with his mother and sister. From there, that made their bond very strong. After the ritual, the young Prince somehow gained a very high sex drive. Since his father and sister was away most of the time, that left the Queen all to himself. She was more then welcome to satisfy his needs because she has rarely been touched by the King. Although they stayed together a lot and Volum never left his mother's side, A great shift of change was soon to come in time. A few months after his mating ritual, Volum was getting more connected to Kaibia. One day, His father and mother were spending a quiet night in the castle gardens together. All of a sudden, the young prince heard them screaming and rushed to see what happened. When he arrived, he saw his father was dead and his mother was barely breathing. He went to the queen and knelt down at her side crying with tears of sadness. But his mother gently wiped his tears and smiled at him. With her final moments, the queen gave her son words of undying love and wisdom. The two then shared one final kiss and the queen passed on. His sister soon arrived at scene and was deeply sadden by the scene of the assassination. The young prince felt a deep void in his soul, but he would not let that stop him from doing his duties. After his parent's funeral, he was crowned the new king of Rakash. Now that he was king, there was no need for him to go to school. The High Council ordered his sister to watch over him and she made sure to stay by his side. But Volum didn't need to be watched as he proved to be a great king. Category:Rakash Category:Notable Naktians Category:WIP